<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сколько стоит милосердие? by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260420">Сколько стоит милосердие?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot'>The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, Medication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" - Все эльфы безумны, - убежденно произнес Торин. – А их король безумен вдвойне."<br/>Альтернативный вариант окончания Битвы Пяти Воинств – ХЭ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thorin Oakenshield &amp; Thranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сколько стоит милосердие?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сначала раны не ощущались — их затмевала воинская ярость, которая помогала поднимать оружие, когда силы покинули тело. Боль не появилась и с сильным ударом вражьей булавы, пришедшим в правое плечо и заставившим воина опуститься на одно колено; лишь топор выпал из безвольно повисшей руки, переставшей подчиняться. Что-то горячее яростно заструилось по груди под великолепным доспехом вниз, пропитывая рубаху. Следующий выпад пришелся на левый бок, хорошо защищенный кольчугой, но сила, вложенная в замах, сбила с ног. Шум боя как-то резко отдалился, а ощущение падения все не прекращалось, будто бесконечный полет в глубочайшую шахту с оставленным наверху сражением. Земля все же врезалась в спину, давая ощутить, что броня оказалась не совершенной — хоть вражеские клинки и не смогли пробраться под нее, но ярость, вложенная в каждый удар, смяла и искорежила металлические пластины, вонзившиеся в тело, призванные его защищать. Осознание, что подняться уже не удастся, оказалось данностью, и попыток встать предпринято не было. Перед взором, застилаемым тьмой безвременья, высилась Одинокая гора, лишившаяся своего короля.</p>
<p>
  <em>…смей! О, Эльберет! Воины не могут исцелять… Как ты вообще…</em>
</p>
<p>Становилось очень холодно, будто со всех сторон окружает ледяная пустошь, пронизываемая всеми ветрами. Вокруг только темнота, и нет никаких чувств, кроме ощущения мороза, который, минуя кожу, сразу вплетался в нервные окончания, убивая чувствительность. Мыслей практически нет, только где-то внутри остался отпечаток каменной вершины, достигнутой и снова потерянной.</p>
<p>
  <em>Быстрее! Крепче держите! Он уже почти … осторожней, пенек бородатый! Ты еще… </em>
</p>
<p>Тишина дробится, словно тонкая корка льда под ударом каблука — множество звуков складывается в одну какофонию, и разобрать что-либо не возможно. Не может это быть чертогами Мандоса, слишком несовершенно и обыденно, словно лагерь разномастного войска, где поют, готовятся к битве, пируют и бранятся.</p>
<p>Открыть глаза.</p>
<p>Над головой — нечто, отдаленно напоминающее ткань полевого шатра, только натянута она слишком высоко. До слуха действительно доносится ровный шум десятков голосов и звуки, обычно витающие над стоянкой. Ощущений никаких; тело словно высечено из камня и совершенно не подчиняется страстному желанию повернуть голову. В ней — звенящая пустота, мысли отсутствуют, только осознание, что нужно осмотреться. Шаги слышатся совсем рядом, и в поле зрения попадает кто-то смутно знакомый. Остроухий и золотоволосый эльф (попытка вспомнить, кто он, проваливается, только в висках начинает гулко отдаваться сердцебиение). Он склоняется — несколько длинных светлых прядей падают вниз, предположительно коснувшись груди, но почувствовать этого не получается — и дотрагивается пальцами до губ, настойчиво что-то между ними проталкивая. Первое осознанное ощущение — сладость на языке — куда приторней, чем мед с молоком; небольшая частичка какой-то невероятной пищи, оказавшаяся во рту, вызывает выделение слюны и тут же растворяется, но глотать все равно приходится. Вслед за движением мышц приходит спазм, сжимающий грудную клетку, не дающий воздуху проникать в легкие и вызывающий страшный кашель. Придерживая одной рукой, эльф берет кусок ткани и проводит им по губам, смачивая их какой-то жидкостью. Боль почти сразу растворяется, сменяясь бесчувственным балансированием на грани яви.</p>
<p>
  <em>Будь проклята гномья невосприимчивость к магии… да дарует тебе целебный сон Эстэ, и омоют слезы Ниэны раны твои, если я не в силах…</em>
</p>
<p>На плечо льется что-то невыносимо горячее, но оно разбивает ледяную корку, сковывающую тело. Темнота не кажется больше зловещей, она наполнена звуками, похожими на серебристые нити, оплетающие, дарующие спокойствие и безмятежность. Махал примет к себе всех потомков Семерых Праотцев. Благодатью будет оказаться в зале со своими предками, родом Дурина.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Торин Дубощит открыл глаза. Потолок — первое, с чем встретился взгляд, был тканый и странно знакомый, хотя вспомнить, где такой еще встречался, не удавалось. Стены тоже оказались тряпичными — обыкновенный шатер, один из многих, что ставят воины, когда войска останавливаются для ночевки или осады. Воспоминания возвращались медленно и выборочно; гном оставил попытки восстановить ход событий, терявших связную нить после прибытия в Озерный город, и прислушался к ощущениям тела в ожидании, когда картина произошедшего восстановится. Ничего не болело, хотя слабость сковывала все мышцы, не позволяя совершать резких движений; сесть не удалось даже с третьей попытки, но его возня привлекла внимание. Рядом тут же возник эльф, и, если бы не постыдная беспомощность, Торин бы отшатнулся от него, не в силах сразу признать в подошедшем короля Лихолесья. Вероломный союзник выглядел не лучшим образом: единожды показав увечья, уродовавшие его лицо, сейчас он не скрывал их; золотые волосы были убраны и подвязаны на человеческий манер и уже не казались шелковым полотном; светлая кожа приобрела сероватый оттенок, словно была покрыта пеплом. Пеплом от горящего пламени…</p>
<p>Воспоминания, разрозненные до этого времени, воссоединились и хлынули ошеломляющим потоком, от которого потемнело в глазах.</p>
<p>— Пей, — к губам тут же прижалось что-то деревянное, но гном нашел в себе силы махнуть рукой, отталкивая сосуд.</p>
<p>— Чья армия взяла вверх? Твоя? — Торин вновь попытался сесть, с яростью смотря на безобразное лицо с мнимым выражением сочувствия. — Что с моими спутниками? Аркенстон!..</p>
<p>— Тише, — недовольство ощутимо сквозило в голосе эльда. Ему хватило одного движения, чтобы прижать к кровати пробовавшего подняться гнома. — Союз людей с озера и подоспевших гномов помог нам разбить орков. О здоровье твоих спутников мне мало что известно. Во всяком случае, — все же добавил Трандуил, увидев, как бледнеет лицо раненного, — значимая их часть ночует у входа в шатер, ожидая твоего выздоровления.</p>
<p>Неудовлетворенный скупыми ответами Торин, слабо сдерживающий клокочущую в груди ярость, принял помощь эльфа и сел в постели, опираясь на подложенные под спину подушки. Тот молча протянул ему почти невесомый кусок странного хлеба, завернутого в зеленые листья, и склонился над широкой повязкой, перехватывающей ключицу и верхнюю часть груди. Холеные пальцы, избавленные от колец, методично разматывали ткань, доставляя неприятные ощущения, но когда бинты спали, гном, чувствуя, как внутри все холодеет, увидел рану. Края неровно рассеченной кожи начинали срастаться и выглядели излишне хорошо, будто удар булавы, искореживший врезавшийся в плоть доспех, был нанесен несколько недель назад, но размер свежего шрама и ореол из иссиня-черного синяка, занимавшего половину груди, говорили о том, что выжить после такого было невозможно. Ниже, на боку и животе, тоже находились следы от ударов, но не такие большие.</p>
<p>— Я должен был погибнуть, — категорично заявил Торин.</p>
<p>— Медицина эльдар не такая примитивная, как у вас, — ответил эльф и только потом повернул голову, в упор посмотрев на наугрима, державшего в руках так и не развернутый кусок хлеба. — Тебе придется съесть это.</p>
<p>— Ты лечил меня? — с недоверием переспросил гном, медленно и с раздражением разворачивая листья, скрывающие пищу. — Неужели в сердце Короля Трандуила закралось милосердие?</p>
<p>— Не беспокойся, на все есть своя плата, — эльда взял с невысокого столика, заставленного разнообразными флаконами и склянками, небольшой горшочек. — Жизнь Короля я ценю, как ларец с драгоценными камнями, общим весом равными его телу. Делай, что я говорю.</p>
<p>Бросив яростный взгляд на короля Лихолесья, Торин с раздражением откусил кусочек предложенной еды. К его удивлению, у нее оказался сносный вкус. Эльф же, удостоверившись, что его указания выполняются, как следует, открыл горшочек и погрузил в содержимое пальцы. Мазь, густая, словно давно застоявшийся мед, остро пахла мятой и чем-то еще, очень знакомым и дурманящим; она легко ложилась на рану, принося приятное тепло, от соприкосновения с кожей.</p>
<p>— Совсем скоро, — произнес эльда, продолжая свое занятие, но смотря на лицо настороженно замершего Торина. — Скоро ты, Король-под-Горой, узнаешь, что значит получить венец и королевство. Власть, а так же разбитую и растоптанную армию, за которой придут вдовы полегших воинов с их детьми. Королевство — разрушенные залы мертвецов, покрытые пылью и горем, — с каждой новой фразой, слетавшей с губ, он все больше распалялся, сильнее надавливая пальцами на рану, отзывающуюся болью. — Ответственность за свой народ ляжет на твои плечи неподъемным грузом, который сломает тебя, и война, которую ты уже начал, сожмет кольцо. Да здравствует король Подгорного царства!</p>
<p>Эльда резко поднялся на ноги под судорожный вздох Торина, не ожидавшего столь сильного прикосновения к больному плечу. Бледное лицо, искаженное яростью, через мгновение снова стало бесстрастным, и Трандуил отвернулся, вытирая руки об отрезок ткани, служивший полотенцем. Не удостоив наугрима взглядом, он быстро вышел из шатра. Вместо него к новому Королю гурьбой повалили гномы.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Усталость лежала на плечах тяжелым плащом, но время отдыха еще не настало. Оставив неблагодарного гнома его спутникам, король Лихолесья направился на встречу с двумя посланниками Полуэльфа, целителями из Имладриса. Эльфы прибыли, когда их помощь оказалась бесполезной, но спеси было столько, будто это лично они провели девять безрадостных ночей подле умирающего и вернули его к жизни. Отослав их к стоянке людей, всегда нуждавшихся в любой помощи и получив длинное послание от сына, взявшего на себя заботу о возвращении войска в родные дома, эльда вернулся в свой шатер. Еще на подходе к нему он не услышал успевшей утомить за эти дни гномьей речи и испытал облегчение, застав нового Короля-под-Горой спящим. Расторопный прислужник к возвращению правителя согрел крепкого красного вина со специями и подал его в простом кубке, приятно греющем ноющие от усталости пальцы. Тепло растекалось по телу; пройдет немного времени, и покров снова ляжет на лицо, скрывая шрамы, пугающие любого, кто осмеливался поднять глаза. Сейчас же приходилось избегать встреч с сородичами — их взгляды, полные сочувствия, смешанного с отвращением, приелись еще в прошлую Эпоху.</p>
<p>Поставив опустошенный кубок на стол, Трандуил направился к раненному. Опустившись на край кушетки, служившей постелью для гнома, он отогнул угол одеяла, бегло оглядев увечье. Тень смерти больше не нависала над Торином, но когда он полностью исцелится, эльда было не ведомо. Привычным движением, положив обе руки на рану, он закрыл глаза, почти сразу ощутив биение жизни в крови. Напев, ведомый многим эльфам, легко слетал с губ, исцеляя покалеченное тело, принося успокоение трепещущей фэа. Сейчас это было естественно, в отличие от первого раза, когда едва дышащий гном, залитый своей и чужой кровью, в окружении поверженных врагов, предстал перед взором правителя Лихолесья. Словно в насмешку жизнь все еще теплилась в израненном теле, будто наугрим бросал вызов бессмертному: уйти — подтвердить его лживые слова о бесчестии эльдар. Да и не мог эльф бросить умирать одного из потомков созданий Ауле, сколько бы вреда не совершали они.</p>
<p>Закончив целительную песнь, Трандуил открыл глаза, встретившись взглядом со смотрящим на него гномом.</p>
<p>— Все эльфы безумны, — убежденно произнес Торин. — А их король безумен вдвойне.</p>
<p>— Торин Дубощит, — эльда чуть склонил голову, чувствуя, как уголки губ невольно ползут вверх, — Я принимаю твою благодарность.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>